The Darkness Within
by FrannyKrueger
Summary: My OC and her friends playing a horror survival fantasy board game. The game itself, "Will you survive", is based off one my friends and I came up with one night. So I decided to see what it would be like with my OC and fav Disney characters.


King Candy, carefully crept closer to the door leading to the hallway. The noises outside were getting closer. He didn't want to open the door but he had to prove to his new friends he could be as tough as they were. All his programmed life he was a racer but now his friends needed him to be a fighter. With a shakey hand, he placed it on the door knob and slowly opened it. Peeping into the hall, he saw nothing. He let out a sigh of relief before opening it all the way.

"Told ya. You're just paranoid." Jordonna laughed.

"You're such a pussy." Beetlejuice mocked.

The rest of the crowd began to laugh and King Candy joined them.

"C'mon and sit back down. I want to get this game over with." Dr. Facilier called.

King Candy nodded and rejoined the group, sitting in between Clopin and Syndrome.

The game they had been playing was a board drawn rpg that Jordonna and Clopin made. Jordonna, loving the game "Dungeons and Dragons" as much as she did, just had to make her own. Except her's was far darker and more horrorfying than anything they'd allow in public. She asked Clopin to do the artwork and character bios. He wasn't overly fond of the things she asked him to draw but hated to say no. She has always done what he asked so he didn't even give it a second thought.

Captain Barbossa rolled his dice: 20

It put him in the Doll Room. The Doll Room was the only map Jordonna drew herself. Seems creepy and frightening dolls are the only thing she CAN draw.

"Now what?" Barbossa asked.

"The dolls are watching you with piercing eyes, " Jordonna began to read, "the item you are looking for, a glass heart, lay in the middle of the room. The higher you roll, the greater the risk. Thirteen is the last safe number you can roll."

Barbossa shruged. Rolling the dice around in his hand, he actually felt a bit nervous. Though this was just a board game and he didn't have much of an imagination, he couldn't help but feel he was really in the Doll Room.

He finally let the dice fall out of his hand onto the board: 13

"You feel your foot kick something. As you look down, you see the glass heart shimmering in the dim light. Quickly picking it up, you turn to head back out of the room. And just in time too. The dolls were starting to get restless."

Jordonna layed a picture down. It was Barbossa's character standing safely in the light.

Barbossa let out a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit!" Syndrome exclaimed, "You were really worried, weren't you?!"

"Shut up, boy!" Barbossa quickly snapped back.

The group began to laugh.

Barbossa shook his head and handed the dice to Dr. Facilier.

Dr. Facilier shook the dice a couple of times and: 5

"Lame!" Beetlejuice yelled.

"No. Bad would be a better term." Jordonna corrected.

Dr. Facilier looked at her, eyes seeming to get wider. "Meaning?"

"You are now in the Kitchen." She started.

Everyone fell silent. Being as this was a horror based game, they knew the kitchen was one of the worst places to end up.

"It's as cold as a meat locker. Blood stains the steel walls and furniture. Sharp utensils lay scattered everywhere. As you walk into the room, you hear the sound of one of the objects being picked up. Search as you might though, you can't find where or what it could've been. To find out what it was, roll the dice."

Facilier picked up the dice once more and began to shake his hand: 27

Facilier's eyes grew wide and everyone gasped.

Jordonna looked to Clopin and motioned for him to give her something. He reached into a bag and pulled out another piece of paper.

Upon recieving the sheet, Jordonna began to read again, "The room falls quiet. You begin to wonder if you had even heard anything at all. But soon after the thought left your mind, you hear something again. Not taking any chances, you reach for the knife on the counter next to you. But it was no good. For once you truned around-"

Jordonna layed down the piece of paper in the center of the map. It was a picture of Dr. Facilier's character's death.

His character had been sliced open with a meat cleaver. The thing that killed him was shrouded in darkness. The only things visible on said creature were two glowing red eyes and the mouth which was consuming the character's organs.

"Lookth like you're out." King Candy said with a smile.

"Heh, yeah. But now it's your turn." Dr. Facilier said handing King Candy the dice.

King Candy whimpered as he took the dice. He was becoming so nervous that he couldn't even hold his form. Glitching from King Candy to Turbo.

"Roll the fuckin dice!" Beetlejuice yelled, making everyone jump.

King Candy, who now seemed stable in his Turbo apperence, yelped and threw the dice in the air.

"Fuck! You asshole!" Jordonna yelled, punching Beetlejuice in the shoulder. "I can't wait till it's your turn so we can bust your balls like this!"

Beetlejuice cackled out with laughter.

Turbo quickly searched around for the dice. They had landed behind him: 32

Turbo bit his lip as he told the others what the number was.

Jordonna smirked.

"That couldn't be a good sign..." Turbo thought to himself.

"The Library. You sigh with relief as you walk into the room. Being surrounded by books, you hoped to find one that might be able to help you escape. As you begin your search, a cold wind brush past you and the door slams shut and locking from the outside. To frightened to concentrate on the book, you look for a way out. Multiple doors and windows line the room, but are they safe? Roll and find out."

Turbo carefully picked up the dice: 17

"The third window on your left." Jordonna stated and looking at Clopin once more.

Turbo bit his lip again and balled his hands into fist.

"You rush to the window, and quickly unlock it. Throwing your left leg over the wall, you hear something growl. Upon looking up, you see two eyes. They pierce you like daggers, freezing you on the spot. You can't move, can't scream. All you can do is feel pain as the ravenous creature lunges at you and begins ripping you limb from limb."

Jordonna placed down the next picture, which revealed Turbo's character being horrorificly mauled by what looked to be a hellhound of some sort. The beast tore apart Turbo's character like a ragdoll, leaving nothing but a pool of blood and a few ripped pieces of clothing in the end.

"And with that," Turbo started, "I'm gonna piss myself and go cry in a corner now."

The group bursted out with laughter.

"Beej. Your turn now." Jordonna said smirking evilly, handing him the dice.

Beetlejuice snatched the dice and quickly threw them down before anyone had time to say anything: 24

"The Backyard." Jordonna stated. "It's quiet and the air is damp. Fog eminating from the pool. Being outside, you feel like you have a good chance of being able to get out of this hell hole. But due to the fog, you can't see where you're stepping. Roll the dice to find a safe way across the yard."

Beetlejuice, once again, rolled the dice: 22

Everyone looked at each other. Jordonna gave Clopin another quick glance. With a nod, Clopin handed her another piece of paper.

"You search around and find something to fan away the fog. The welcome mat at the door seems to do the trick. As you're fanning away the fog, the water in the pool begins to ripple. To busy making your escape to notice, something reaches out and pulls you under. Everything is still... Quiet..."

Jordonna layed down the picture. It was of the pool and through the fog could be seen a red mass in the water and a lone eyeball bobbing up and down on the surface.

"Wow..." Beetlejuice said, looking at Jordonna a little surprised.

She returned his stare with a devilish grin.

"Buddy's next!" Clopin cheered, breaking the silence and handing Syndrome the dice.

"What is it with you?" Syndrome asked as he took the dice.

Clopin sat in front of Syndrome, giving him a wide grin. "Oh nothing~." Was his reply.

It also made Syndrome uncomfortable. But he did his best to ignore it and rolled the dice: 12

Jordonna couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" Syndrome asked.

"The Bedroom." She replied.

Clopin's smile quickly turned into a scowl. To be clear, Clopin sees Syndrome as a rival of sorts. He and Jordonna had been friends for years. He watched her grow up and they had always been close. But when Syndrome came into the picture, he noticed Jordonna getting a bit to friendly with him and he did not like that. Jordonna was like a sister to him and he didn't think Syndrome was good enough. So now he does everything he can to get inbetween them.

"Sounds fun to me." Syndrome said, giving Jordonna a charming smile.

"Down boy." She replied and began to read:

"As you walk in, you notice a storm brewing outside. The lights in the room flicker a bit befor going out completly. The only light you have now is the lightening. Each time it flashes, the shadows on the wall become more and more twisted and distorted. Looking back towards the bed, you can see someone or something laying on it. You can't make it out and the lightening doesn't help. Roll the dice to help you decide what you should do next."

Syndrome rolled the dice: 17

Clopin huffed.

"Seriously?" Jordonna asked with an irritated tone. "Just give me the sheet."

Clopin tossed her the sheet and crossed his arms.

"You decide to walk over to the bed. As you get closer, you notice it's a woman. As you approch her, she quickly sits up in bed and begins screaming. You cover your ears but the sound is to great. Dropping to your knees, the woman makes her way towards you. In a last act of desperation, you pick up the closest thing to you and throw it at her. Within seconds, the scream fades. You look up to see the woman was gone. Finding and approching the item that you had thrown, you notice that it was a crystal ball and that the woman had now been trapped inside."

Jordonna layed down a picture which revealed Syndrome's character escaping the masion safely.

Syndrome cheered and raised his arms in victory.

"Okay, C. You're next." Jordonna said.

Clopin snatched up the dice and quickly tossed them back down: 19

Both he and Jordonna cringed.

"The Basement." Jordonna said with a look of discomfort.

Everyone chuckled and Turbo gave Clopin a reassuring pat on the back.

"You make your way down the creaky and unstable steps. The dripping sound of leaky pipes as the water hit the floor was all that could be heard. With the guidence of a dim swaying light, you find youself looking at an empty grave in the middle of the floor. Who was it meant for? You maybe? Roll and find out."

Clopin quickly rolled: 23

"Yes!" Clopin yelled, letting himself fall back on the floor. His body easing up.

Jordonna shook her head and began reading:

"As you stare at the grave you feel something wriggle around your ankles. You look down to see that you're being knawed on by large carnevorus insects. Trying to get them off, you stumble back to the wall. The thud making making more fall off the wall and onto your shoulders. You try to rip them off but doing so, only makes them bite down harder and you end up ripping off your skin as well. Begining to panic you notice a window on the other side of the basment. Only problem is, the floor is now covered with the critters. In a last act of desperation, you make a mad dash across the room and jump to the window. You quickly climb ot of the basment and never look back."

Jordonna layed down the next picture showing Clopin's character escaping the mansion as well.

Now it was her turn. Jordonna picked up the dice and let out a deep breath as she let them go: 7

"Oh fuck me..." She said hanging her head.

The others just looked at her.

"The Attic."

Clopin began to giggle.

Being as they made the game, they knew the attic was the last place anyone wanted to be. Jordonna had made this into a death trap. No matter what she rolled, her character was not getting out alive. All that was left now was to see how it ended.

"Carefully pulling down the ladder, you make your way into the attic. It's pitch black and your flashlight wasn't helping much. Noises could be heard from all around the room. You are deffinatly not alone. As you trun back to the exit, something blocks your path. Will you make it? Roll away."

Jordonna let out a sigh as she dropped the dice: 30

She looked down as she held out her hand, awaiting Clopin to give her the next sheet.

"The black mass makes it's way towards you. Slimey and oozing it is now on top of you. You try to get around it but it stops you at every angle. You open your mouth, getting ready to scream. But before you can make a sound, the thing forces itself on you and begins jamming itself down your throat. As it dives futher inside, you feel your body begin to swell... until it can't handle it any more."

Jordonna layed down her picture. Her character was on the floor with their ribs and stomach hollowed out. The body had busted wide open. Organs, blood, chuncks of meat and flesh lined the wall.

"Damn... And I thought my death was bad." Turbo laughed.

The others joined in.

Now that the game was over, everyone started to get their things. Turbo had finally eased up enough to willingly change back into King Candy. He walked with the others to the front door of his castle. They all thanked him for hosting their game night. Jordonna even knelt down and kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door. As he was waving goodbye, a strange sound caught his attention...


End file.
